Will a real Twerpshipper please stand up?
by k0ma317
Summary: Eminem's "The Real Slim Shady"...Pokemonized! No offense Rocketshippers, it just seemed like a funny concept...XD


**Will a real Twerpshipper please stand up?**

HII!!!! It is I…me….no I! No me! Whatever! It is me/I, Marimato – kun with a song about how no one supports Ash x Misty anymore! ;-;

(intercom noise)

May I have your attention

May I have your attention please?

Will a real twerpshipper please stand up?

Come on! Will a real Twerpshipper please stand up!

…We're gonna have a problem here

-

You all act like you never seen Ash and Misty before

Team Rocket's a bore

Like Jesse and James just burst in the door

And started dating way much more than before

They were first two friends, flunkin' outta PT…(Ahhh!)

It's the return of the…"No way, come on, your kidding"

"He didn't just say that he loves Misty, did he?"

And Giovanni said…

Nothin you Slowpokes, Giovanni's dead, he's locked up in my basement

The better people love Twerpshipping

(turntable: chigga-chigga-chigga)

Twerpshipping, people sick of it

Ash walking around, battlin' you know whats, talking to you knows whos

Random Ash Fangirl: "Yeah, but he's so cute though…"

Ash "Yeah I probably got a couple of volts left from Pikachu

But no worse then what's goin on in Jessie's head (whoo!)"

Sometimes they wanna get on TV and tell the truth, but can't,

'Cause it's cool for J and J to be the stupid old news

My Spoink is on your lips, my Spoink is on your lips

And if you lucky you might evade and hit or miss

And that's the message we try to deliver to little kids

Of course they know what Yu-Gi-Oh! Is

By time they hit the fourth grade

They got the anime channel, don't they?

Intercom : "We ain't nothin but mammals"

Well, some pokémon are cannibals

Who cut other poke's open like cantaloupes (BURP)

But if we can catch old dead slowpokes and a trainer's hope

Then there's no reason a poké and another one can't be caught (Mo/Marcus: huh?)

But if you're poisoned, yeah, I got the antidote

Jessie, slap James and be cold, sing the chorus, and it goes:

-

Cuz I'm a Twerpshipper

Yes I'm a Twerpshipper

All you other poza shippers

Are all Rocketshippers

So won't the real twerpshippers please stand up

Please stand up

Please stand up

-

Ash Ketchum got to be clean on set to catch poke's

Well I don't

So haha, you stupid loose

You think I give a Gloom about r-Shipping?

Half of you r-shippers can't even flame me, let alone grave me

Reporter Dude: "But Chris, why do you do, is it too weird?"

Why? So you guys could bribe just to get me here?

Sit me here next to Ivy's chair?

Well, James & Jessie Morgan better switch me chairs

So I could it next to Ash & Misty and Tracy

And hear 'em argue bout who she had a crush on first (haha)

Jessie : "You little twerp, blasting us off from the PT"

Professer Ivy: "Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's married to Jessibelle (hmmph)"

I should have download the info back in season 3

And show the whole world how you gave Misty a kiss (AHHH!!)"

Sick of you little Rocketshippers

All you are is persistent

So I have been sent her to dismiss you (BING)

And there's no other person just like me

That fuss like me, that just don't give a mew like me

That dress like me, speak, reek, and freak (out) like me

No one can be the next best thing, or even me!

-

Cuz I'm a Twerpshipper

Yes I'm a Twerpshipper

All you other poza shipper

Are all Rocketshippers

So won't the real Twerpshippers please stand up

Please stand up

Please stand up

-

I'm like mini Oak to listen to, cause I only rant about things

You talk about with trainers

Inside the Union Room

I just got the pokémon to back me up

Don't yuck it up, and I don't got to be false or berry-sweetened at all

Just step up to the field and kill it

And whether you like to admit it (ERR) I really give it

Better than 90 of your battlers out there can

Then you wonder how kids can catch poke's like bouquets

It's funny, cause at the way I'm goin when I'm sixty

I'll be the only one on earth like Bill Bixby (What?)

Pinchin pennies savin up for PokéDex workins

And I'm quirking cause this whole set of upgrades isn't workin

And every single person is a Rocketshipper lurkin

They could be workin at the PokéMart

Bein' dumb, not quite as smart (Duhh…)

Or round the Cycle Shop, circlin'

Saying, "I don't see a tree!" (CRASH)

With the brain dead now and his voice shut up

Now, will the real Twerpies please stand up?

And put one of those Pokéballs on each end up

And be proud to be outta the time and outta the roll

Callin Twerpshippers, scream loud as ya can, g-go go!

-

Cuz I'm a Twerpshipper

Yes I'm a Twerpshipper

All you other poza shippers

Are all Rocketshippers

So won't the real Twerpshippers please stand up

Please stand up

Please stand up

-

Haha

Guess there's a Twerpshipper in all of us

Screw it, let's all raise up


End file.
